parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Reynold "Bearen" Michaels
'''Reynold "Bearen" Michaels '''is a brave, adventurous and rebel-hearted polar bear. He is a member of the 547 Phase Awesomeness and is a dedicated follower of Matthew Micah's. He is best friends with Nick Wilde (Zootopia), Kiara and Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride), Sapphire Shalom, Johnny Johnson, Samson Maxwells, Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Jenna and Balto (Balto Trilogy). He's also considered the swagger of the team, alongside Rainbow Dash. Bearen played Emmet Brickowski in Atypical: The Furry Movie (The Lego Movie Parody) (Phase Awesomeness), as well as in Atypical 2: The Furry Movie, alongside Nick Wilde and Kiara He is a LEGO Master Builder and the best friend (and boyfriend) of Lucy, a.k.a. Wyldstyle. Bearen played Eurobeat Brony in November ("September" Parody), alongside Nick and Kiara He is a male pony, specifically the "ponysona" of a music artist. Bearen played Robespierre in Just Call It A Day (A Gay Purr-ee Parody),alongside Nick and Kiara He is a young cat and the friend of Juan-Tom. Bearen played Nick Wilde in Anthropomorphic (Zootopia) He is a con-artist fox. Bearen played Stuart the Minion in Awesome Me and Fourscore: Polar's Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), alongside Rainbow Dash He is a rebellious, musically-inclined Minion. Bearen played Carl in Animated Party (Sausage Party), also alongside Rainbow Dash He is a sausage who is best friends with Frank and Barry. Sadly, he becomes a casualty of the Great Beyond. Trivia #Bearen is considered by his friends and teammates as the swagger, rebel, or “cool guy” of the team. #At times, Bearen can be cunning, cynical, and even patronizing, although he's really a softie searching for purpose. For this reason, he plays Nick Wilde in Anthropomorphic (An Original Take on Zootopia). #In Atypical (The Lego Movie Animash Parody), Bearen reveals that he is a university student. At that point, he was still a tween, which he also mentions in the rap “Let Me Be Honest”. #With a few exceptions, Bearen’s major roles are usually shared with Nick Wilde and Kiara, emphasizing the close friendship of the three. He also appears at times with Balto and Rainbow Dash. #In Fourscore: Polar’s Wild Adventure (Awesome Me 2), it is shown that Bearen can have a pretty nonchalant personality, something that connects him to Rainbow Dash. He is also somewhat stuck up about his physique, although he does consider certain aspects of himself a bit too "feminine". #Bearen’s relationship is especially close with Kiara, being her lifelong friend and loving her as if he were her “second father”. He is also very brotherly towards Johnny, Sapphire, and Samson, as well as Jenna and Kovu. #Bearen longs to prove himself a leader, in part because his real name, Reynold, means “ruler” or “commander”, a theme highlighted in Just Call It A Day (A Gay Purr-ee Parody). #For the most part, however, Bearen is a kindhearted and adventurous furry. He can also be very humble and self-sacrificing, as shown in 2012 (Phase Awesomeness) when he stays with his plane as it's going down, while Nick, Kiara, Dingo and the other passengers are rescued. #As a fun fact, Bearen never wears pants. In fact, he hasn't since the day he was born. #Like Balto, Bearen often has self-doubts or inner conflicts due to the judgements of others, and sometimes tries to earn his way into gaining trust or a particular reputation. In the end, however, he always discovers that he's "perfectly imperfect"--well-equipped for a good cause despite his faults. #Bearen has a Pegasus form, loving dubbed "Psycho Ponytech" by Rainbow Dash, Princess Celestia, and his other friends from Ponyville. (The name comes from the aforementioned mental struggles that, one occasion, led to his transfiguration and arrival in Ponyville, as well as his interest in technology.) In fact, as of presently, he's the only 547 member not native to Equestria who has ever been there. #As shown in Training Wheels (Phase Awesomeness), Bearen is highly adept in terms of technology. He is also shown to be empathetic and forward-thinking, in that he sympathizes with Judy's frustration and takes the initiative in helping her out. #As shown in Animated Party, Bearen can be very matter-of-fact and highly sensitive to anything traumatizing. He is also easily offended, even when he's merely being teased (such as by Danielle in reference to his overly-perfect physique). Category:547 Phase Awesomeness Members Category:Rebels Category:Polar Bears Category:Original Characters Category:Hot Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Swaggers Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Cool Characters Category:Nick Wilde, Kiara, and Bearen Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Sassy Characters Category:Party Lovers Category:Kind Characters